mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Spoon/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Silver Spoon in Cheerilee's class. Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png|Silver Spoon's cutie mark. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Sliver Spoon, looking at Apple Bloom. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|Trying really hard to look as bored as Diamond Tiara Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, listening to Cheerilee. Students laughing S1E12.png|Silver laughing at Cheerilee's mane. Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png|''Do my hooves look dirty?'' Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png|Pass the note here! Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Silver, glancing at Apple Bloom's blank flank with a smile. Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png|Sliver Spoon, laughing at Apple Bloom. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Looking at the now embarrassed filly. Twist not this again S1E12.png|Silver Spoon approaching with Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|''Cutie marks are sooo last week!'' Silver Spoon smirking evily S1E12.png|Silver Spoon: Look at me and my spoons! Silver Spoon Showing Off S1E12.png|See my awesome rich Cutie Mark! Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|''You're still invited to my totally awesome party this weekend.'' Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Silver Spoon, walking by with a proud expression. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon love dancing S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|Hoof holders. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|And another close up of their Cutie Marks Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png Tiara and Spoon walking S1E12.png Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png|Silver commenting on Diamond Tiara's new outfit. Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Silver Spoon S1E12 thumb.png|Sliver Spoon close up. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png|Evil bullies smile a evil smile. Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce s01e12.png|Oh,what big meanies! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "nice try, blank flank" S01E02.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Watcha laughin' at? Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png|She looks pretty surprised. S1E12 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.png|What, huh? S1E12Dinkyhorseshoe.png Diamond Tiara "not now, Silver Spoon" S01E12.png|''Diamond Tiara?'' Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon watching the party get stolen. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Sliver Spoon watching the ponies dancing. The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Sliver Spoon standing on stage beside Diamond Tiara and Twist. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Silver Spoon is not happy Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png|Silver Spoon, Cheerilee and Diamond Tiara S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png Discord about to break loose S2E1.png The Cutie Pox Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png|That's your talent? Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png|Puh-leez! Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png|What a lame cutie mark. Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png|Gasp! Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png S2E06 Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png|Keep tryin' gals. S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down.png|Looks like another failure. S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry.png|Ugh, that filly. Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png|Silver Spoon watches as Apple Bloom's talent show Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png|It's safer to turn away! Class Air S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png|Looks like somepony's jealous. Laughter and anger S02E06.png|Silver Spoon is not amused. Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png|Oh yeah, show us your second talent then! Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E6.png Class Stare S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png|Preparing to attack. Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12.png|"Hi!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png|Waving to Granny Smith. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon bored S2E12.png|Bored by Filthy Rich's presentation. Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|Yeah I'm asleep and drooling. Deal with it. Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png|Not even Sliver Spoon liked his presentation Classroom Awake S2E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png|What ya saying? Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png|''snicker'' snicker Astounded fillies S2E12.png|Sliver seems amazed by Granny Smith's story. The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png|Silver Spoon really enjoyed the story. Hearts and Hooves Day CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Happy Silver Spoon. Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|A sad moment. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|Who wants to play pin the heart on the pony? Ponyville Confidential Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Sliver Spoon, leaving the classroom. Season three One Bad Apple Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png|Oh, it seems she didn't change after all Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara, nudging Sliver Spoon. Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Silver Spoon spots Babs Seed. CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png|Sliver Spoon mocking the Crusaders. Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png|''Sliver derp moment.'' Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png|Smiling for Babs Seed. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png|Sliver Spoon, enjoying Scootaloo's chocolate milkshake. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png|Laughing at the Crusaders' mustaches. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png|It's our house now! Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png S3E04 getting the parade ready.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png|Silver Spoon looks too cute here to be a proper gangsta Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png|A cute expression on a adorable pony. Silver Spoon rolling eyes S3E4.png|Exerting peer pressure. Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png|Somepony is happy. Silver Spoon waving S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara smiling S3E4.png|Why u so adorable? Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|No please!!! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down S3E4.png|Did they got shot or something? Silver Spoon ugh! S3E4.png|Ugh! My Little Pony Equestria Girls Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Silver Spoon Brushable toy.jpg Miscellaneous Mobile game ad with Silver Spoon fanart.png|Silver Spoon as a grown mare in a fanart-using advertisement from the mobile game. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Season 4 sketch (seen at Comic Con 2013).jpg Category:Character gallery pages